The Dove and The Owl
by justafandomfangirl
Summary: Two demigods from two completely different goddesses fall in love and that's only the beginning... - CAUTION:strong language and intense scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So it's me, I'm back!**

 **So as most of you may know my reading book stories got taken down! I FINISHED THE LIGHTNING THIEF AND THEY TOOK IT DOWN! GAHHHHH! any who! i decided im not gonna try just yet to rewrite them but they may be a future thing! so there's that note! now onto this new story.**

 **Yes its a Percy Jackson fanfic but the main characters aren't Percy and Annabeth though they're mentioned. The inspiration from this story came from an unusual place. i am an avid role player and i have been role playing with someone for over a year now. we've done and finished countless role plays ranging from Hunger Games to Divergent to Zombie Apocalypse and he recently finished the Percy Jackson series so we decided to do a PJO role play. This story is a recount of our role play. Everything you read we've role played and we've made this story up so it's our own based off of Riordan's plot. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 *****thank you Beau for helping make up this story, for being one of my closest friends and for giving me something to look forward to everyday!*****

 **Disclaimer: any characters you recognize are Riordan's and so is the plot**

* * *

Allison Evans was, in most ways, a typical Daughter of Athena. She was smart, skillful, good in battle, and strategic and she had the same blonde, curly hair and stormy grey eyes as her siblings.

But Ally had other traits you wouldn't typically find in Athena's children. She was nicer than her siblings usually were, her focus was knowledge and the arts instead of knowledge and battle, and she wasn't as proud as her siblings.

She also had talents that weren't common in Athena's children. She was an exceptional archer, her music abilities were great, she was great at gardening, and she was unusually pretty too (not that children of Athena weren't).

She was well rounded and almost everyone's friend at Camp Half-Blood, the only person she did not get along with was Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares.

Ares and Athena always clashed. It was brains against brute strength. A clear example of Ally and Clarisse's dislike of one another happened on a perfect summer day in June around two weeks before the Summer Solstice.

Ally loved weaving and she spent most of her days at Camp doing so. On this particular day she had taken her weaving down to the canoe lake and made an amazing tapestry of the the view from the pier, she even had glimpses of water nymphs in it. She had carried the tapestry to the arts and crafts storage where she kept them all after she ran out of room in her cabin.

On her way back to the pier to get her weaving stand she wasn't paying attention and she bumped hard into Clarisse. They both stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"Watch where you're going Smart alack" Clarisse snapped.

Clarisse's siblings and a few children of Aphrodite were around watching.

"You are to blame as well" Ally answered defensively "if you had been paying attention you could've avoided the collision."

"So you're basically saying it's my fault?!" Clarisse asked and stood up.

A Son of Aphrodite jogged to stand in front of her.

"Calm down Clarisse" he said "she's not saying it's your fault."

Clarisse looked at him.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and stomped away.

"That was brave for a Pretty Boy" Ally said and looked at him.

The boy looked at her.

"You know you don't ALWAYS have to be rude" he snapped and walked to his cabin.

Ally shook her head and picked her stuff up to carry it to her cabin.

Something felt different about that boy.

The boy walked to the Aphrodite cabin and sat on his bed among his other brothers and sisters.

Beau White was mostly a typical child of Aphrodite. He was very attractive with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he liked the occasional gossip and drama.

But Beau had a few traits only he and a couple of his siblings had. Beau liked fighting and training at Camp, while most of his siblings just liked the gossip, and he also Charmspoke.

He was talented with the sword and great at hand on hand fighting too.

His talents would be shown at that night's Capture the Flag. The leading teams were Athena and Ares as they usually were.

On the Athenian blue side was Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin, and Hephaestus cabin and on the red Ares side was Aphrodite cabin, Dionysus cabin, and Demeter cabin.

Ally was the main strategist on the Athena side and she always spent the week leading up to the game making her plan and perfecting it.

After dinner was cooked and the sacrifices were made each team leader and their co-leaders would carry the team flags in and the march tot he forest would start. Even though Ally was not Annabeth's deputy, Malcolm was, Annabeth let Ally carry the flag in with her because Ally had planned the attack for the night. Every Camper cheered as the team leaders ran in with the flag and in no time the teams were marching down to the forest from the dining pavilion, eager for a great game.

Athena's team went left at the forest and Ares team went right. Ally carried the flag to Zeus's Fist where she stuck it between the rocks.

"Here's the plan" Ally said and turned to her team "Annabeth, Malcolm, Lee and Luke will be the only four people allowed to touch the other team's flag because they are on the team to retrieve the flag. Michael and Bekendorf will cover them as they travel to the flag." The six people she mentioned all nodded and moved off to the side"the rest of Apollo's cabin will be in the trees to have better aim at coming enemies" the Apollo cabin nodded and moved out and into the trees "Half of Hermes cabin will be on our side defending against the other team while the rest will go into enemy territory and become distractions" the whole group of kids nodded "Athena cabin knows what they're doing and Hephaestus cabin will be on Border Control."

"And who has flag duty?" Sam asked.

"You, Lacie, Jake and I" Ally answered. Everyone nodded and moved to their positions.

Now across the forest, Ares team didn't really have a plan of attack other than who would get the flag.

The Ares flag retrieval team was Beau and his sister Pearl.

When the conch horn blew for the game to start the duo of Aphrodite kids moved their way across their territory and into Athena's territory.

They easily avoided traps and Apollo cabin's arrows and when they were confronted with swordsmen they fought their way through easily. Soon they came in sight of the flag and the guards. Ally had her dagger in her hand and her shield was open on her arm.

"Shh" Beau looked at his sisters and quietly slipped out of the bushes and up to two of the guards.

"Fight each other" he charmspoke them and the two boys turned on one another started arguing.

"What are they doing?" Ally asked, annoyed "they need to be focused."

The two boys eventually took out their weapons to intimidate the other.

"We need to stop them" Lacie said.

"You stay" Ally said and Lacie obeyed.

"They're gonna hurt each other!" Lacie said.

"Lacie" Ally said and Lacie still stayed put.

"I have to stop them" Lacie said and walked to the two boys to stop their fighting.

"I'll guard it myself then" Ally grumbled and kept an eye out for the enemy team.

All of a sudden Pearl and Beau stepped out from the bushes, swords drawn.

Ally got a better grip on her dagger and looked between them.

"You can't take both of us" Beau said and Pearl moved a little closer to the flag.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that" Ally said and looked at Pearl.

"Not even you're not that good" Beau said and Pearl took another step.

Ally lunged at Pearl and in the moment Ally wasn't watching him, Beau moved and took the flag.

He started running towards the creek and boundary line as Ally realized what happened and chased him.

Beau was to fast for her and he jumped over the creek with the flag still in his hand.

The whole red team cheered and and the blue team looked disappointed.

The red team cheered for Beau and Ally quietly slipped back towards the Camp.

She waited next to the Aphrodite cabin as Chiron announced that next week's team leaders would be Ares and Aphrodite.

The cheering didn't die down but Beau got away and walked to his cabin.

"Nice job Pretty Boy" Ally said to him.

"My name is Beau" Beau looked at her.

"You did good out there" Ally nodded "congratulations Beau."

Ally couldn't help but notice how good he looked and how fit he was.

"Thanks" Beau said and they both looked at each other for a bit longer.

"You're pretty brave" Ally said and Beau nodded.

They were pretty close to each other but then the other Campers came back.

"Well I should go" Ally said "i just wanted to say congrats."

Beau nodded and watched her walk away to her cabin.

Something felt different to Ally and she knew what it was. She had butterflies in her stomach from talking to him and she smiled when she thought about him. Ally never had crush in her entire 18 year life. She never liked any boys at school or Camp even though there were plenty of boys that liked her. She smiled as she laid on her bed that night after lights out. She had started developing a crush on him even though she barely knew him.

* * *

 **Phew! trying to remember some of this stuff was hard. so i hoped you all liked chapter one...if you did like it then be sure to comment and follow it. i love you guys still and please avoid the flames...its our role play and we've raised our role play so dont go tearing down the story and characters we've built.**

 **Dont forget to look for the next chapter coming up probably tomorrow!**

 _~They're Not Just Characters...They're My Family~_

 **+Justafandomfangirl+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i know i promised this chapter would be up yesterday but i was struggling with some parts.**

 **So i have to give another shout out to Beau for the AMAZING artwork! Thank you so much and i'm sorry i kept promising yesterday and its not up until today! I forgot the prophecy and had to make another one up.**

 **i wanted to know...who is reading this and is one of my old loyal readers that hasn't lost hope for me? If you're a loyal reader say so in the comments and ill make sure to comment you in the next author's not!**

 **Without further ado...here is chapter two of The Dove and The Owl!  
**

 **Disclaimer: any characters you recognize and some of the plot it Riordan's**

* * *

The next day Ally woke up earlier than her siblings, like she does every morning, and tidied up her part of the cabin for Morning Inspection.

Annabeth was the next person to wake up and after she finished tidying up her portion of the cabin she called for the rest of Athena's Cabin to wake up and after the cabin was cleaned and ready to go for inspection they went down to the bath house for their shower time as the rest of Camp woke up.

By the time they got back to their cabin the conch horn was sounding for breakfast to begin.

Ally never ate breakfast so when Annabeth led their cabin to the pavilion Ally took her weaving stuff and carried it down to the beach to weave an image of the Long Island Sound in early morning light.

Inside the Dining Pavilion, Beau ate and laughed with his cabin. Aphrodite cabin was still excited over last night's game and the laughing and talking didn't die down even though it was early breakfast.

Because it was Saturday, the entire Camp was free to do what they wanted and there was no set activity schedule for the cabins so Beau and a lot of other demigods were at the Volleyball court most of the day.

Ally stayed on the beach weaving, it was her favorite hobby because it kept her distracted from the decision she had made. Ally had a dream of visiting Athens to see the Parthenon but the dream was unreachable. It was too dangerous to visit the starting place of the gods as a demigod and she was to far away from Camp.

But a few weeks ago she got a letter from her father. She was given the opportunity to go to Greece for a year and study there, it was a dream come true! She wanted it more than anything, well anything except another impossibility. She was leaning more towards yes and she was going to write to her dad later that day to tell him yes but even though she decided all ready she was still nervous about breaking the news to her cabin.

Ally stayed on the beach and she didn't leave until a little before lunch. She carried her weaving supplies to her cabin and then dropped the newest tapestry off at the arts and crafts storage and went back tot he beach to sit.

Even though it was mostly children of Apollo that played volleyball Beau was playing with a few of his siblings too while other children of Aphrodite watched. It was extremely hot out that day and most of the boys, including Beau, had their shirts off in attempt to cool off a little.

Ally was on the pier looking at the letter she got from her dad and kept reading it over and over again, debating how to tell her siblings when Beau joined her.

"Hey" he smiled at her and she looked at him and smiled back in greeting.

"Hi" she said and put the letter away.

"What's that?" he asked her as she put it away.

"A letter from my dad" she answered "asking me if I want to go to Greece to study for a year."

"Are you?" he asked her.

"I think I am" she nodded and he frowned.

"I don't want you to go" he said with the frown.

She looked at him and he was looking at her.

"Then I won't go" she shook her head and looked at him.

"Good" he nodded and they stayed looking at each other for a minute.

"You know" Ally said quietly "I think I'm developing a crush on you."

"Yeah?" he asked her with a slight smile.

"Yeah" she nodded "if there's one thing about me it's I'm not shy to share my feelings."

She smiled and he returned the smiled.

"I should go get ready for lunch though" she said and started walking away a little.

"Yeah" he nodded "I'll see you later."

"See ya later" Ally smiled and waved and walked to her cabin.

After a while Beau walked to his cabin too.

"Do you guys know anything about that daughter of Athena?" Beau asked his siblings.

"Who?" Silena asked "Ally?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Not another one Beau" she turned to him and looked at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You've talked to so many girls!" Pearl said.

"Like who?" he challenged.

"That other daughter of Athena" Jason said.

"The two from Apollo" Pearl said.

"And that girl from Hephaestus" Silena said.

"You're a player Beau" Jason said.

Beau sighed and fell onto his bed as Ally was having almost the same talk with her cabin mates.

"Do any of you guys know that son of Aphrodite, Beau?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jenna scoffed "we talked for a while but he never considered us dating."

"He's a major player Ally" Malcolm said.

"He seems nice" Ally argued.

"Why are you asking?" he asked her.

"I think I might have a small crush on him" Ally admitted and looked down.

"He's not good for anyone" Malcolm shook his head.

"He seems like a good guy" Ally said.

"He's not!" Malcolm snapped "and don't come crying to me when you get hurt by him!"

He stormed out of the cabin and let the door slam behind him.

"Great" Ally murmured.

Both Ally and Beau stayed with their cabins for the rest of the day until Beau and Ally were asked to come to the Big House to talk with Chiron during dinner.

"I don't know if you two have heard about anything pertaining to Zeus?" Chiron asked and both demigods shook their heads "well Zeus's Master lightning bolt was stolen."

"How?" Ally asked and looked at Chiron in shock.

"We don't know" Chiron shook his head "but he need heroes to go on a quest to find his missing bolt."

"And that's where we come in?" Ally asked, a little excited.

"Yes" Chiron nodded "we want you two to go on a quest to find his bolt and return it to him by the Summer Solstice to prevent a war because Zeus is blaming Poseidon who is insulted by this and is getting defensive. Zeus is demanding his bolt by the Solstice and Poseidon is demanding an apology by the same you two go on this quest?"

"I will" Ally nodded and Beau nodded as well.

"Very well" Chiron nodded "who shall lead?"

"Beau can" Ally said.

Beau nodded again.

"Proceed to the attic the child" Chiron gestured and Beau started walking towards the attic stairs.

He walked into the musty attic and past the trophies demigods have earned going on other quests. He approached the mummified body that looked like it hadn't moved in centuries as she sat on a tripod stool.

 _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask"_ a scratchy voice spoke in his head and he stepped forward.

"What do I need to do to find Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt?" Beau asked and the mummy's mouth opened to let a snake of green mist slither out and wrap around his legs and the room darkened a little.

 _"You shall travel west and face the turned god_  
 _You shall find out the truth and figure out the fraud_  
 _You shall safely return what was once taken_  
 _And you shall make right what was mistaken"_

After she had said her prophecy the green mist curled back into her mouth and it closed. She looked as though nothing just happened and Beau stared for a few seconds before he got up and walked back downstairs to where Chiron and Ally were waiting.

"He's back" Chiron said "Ally and I were discussing who the third of your party should be."

"Third?" Beau asked and sat down.

"It's a traditional number for quests" Ally said "I suggested we take a satyr so we have someone who can tell if monsters are nearby."

"Which satyr?" Beau asked.

"I think Grover" Ally said and Chiron nodded.

"Mr. Underwood would be hesitant but I'm sure he would be glad to go" the centaur said.

"I'll go get him" Ally said and stood up. She jogged down to the forest where she knew Grover was and found him looking at a dryad.

"Hey Grover" she said and it startled him.

"Oh hey Ally" he said.

"I have a favor to ask you" she said "would you go on a quest with Beau and I?"

"A quest to do what?" he asked.

"Retrieve Zeus's master bolt" Ally answered and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"It was rumored Hades has it!" he said and sounded scared a little.

"Will you please go?" she asked him and he hesitated.

"Fine" he nodded.

"Thank you!" Ally smiled "c'mon we all ready have the Prophecy."

Grover followed Ally back to the Big House.

"Grover's agreed to go" Ally said.

"Yeah" Grover said.

"Now that all three of you are here" Chiron said "you can repeat the Prophecy to us."

Beau nodded and leaned forward a little.

"You shall travel west and face the turned god.  
You shall find out the truth and figure out the fraud  
You shall safely return what was once taken  
And you shall make right what was mistaken."

After he repeated there was a long silence before he spoke again.

"What does any of that mean?" he asked.

"Well we're assuming if Poseidon does not have the bolt that Lord Hades has the bolt" Chiron said "so you will go west to Los Angeles where you will find the entrance to the Underworld and confront Hades about his thievery."

"That's the first part then" Ally said "what about the fraud?"

"That I am not sure" Chiron admitted and checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall "but you three should get some sleep before the quest tomorrow."

All three of the teenagers nodded and stood. Ally and Beau walked down to their cabins as Grover walked back to the forest.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Beau said.

"Yeah" Ally nodded and went into cabin 6 as he went into cabin 10.

All three of them slept that night but none were prepared for the long journey ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

 **So thanks to all that read this chapter along with the first one! I really appreciate you guys!**

 **If you liked it then comment and maybe give it a follow? But if you hate it please keep the flames to yourself! It's rude to hate on something like someone's story their writing for fun!**

 **think this story is honestly some of my best writing and I'm really proud of it and i can't wait to see your guys' reactions to major plot twists later! Until then keep reading and being awesome!**

 _"They're not just characters...they're my family."_

 **+Justafandomfangirl+**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i know Chapter three is a little late but i haven't given up on it yet!**

 **Okay so because this roleplay story lasted as long as it did (like weeks in real time) we both forgot some details about the beginning. So some of the stuff is improved most of the stuff is the roleplay,**

 **It's a shorter chapter i know but i didnt want to much in a chaper!**

 **Thanks again to all those who have read it thus far.**

* * *

Ally woke up early the next morning, excited to finally be going on a quest.

She packed her bag making sure to have clothes, ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, and the debit card her dad gave her years ago for emergencies.

She put her gold bracelet, the one that changed into her shield when she needed it, on and made sure to strap her dagger onto her side where she could take it out immediately.

A few cabins down Beau was packing almost the same stuff. He made sure to have clothes, ambrosia, nectar and drachmas as well. The camp store loaned him a hundred mortal dollars and the leather pack of drachmas and he too had a debit card from his dad.

Both of them walked out of their cabins after saying goodbye to their siblings and walked up the hill to wait for Grover.

They didn't have to wait long because only a few minutes later Grover was walking up the hill holding his crutches to pass as a handicapped teenager.

Argus was going to drive them to a bus station in the main city where they would be left on their own. Ally got in when Beau opened the door for her and Grover. Argus got in the front seat and started to drive away from the Camp all three Campers spent their last few years at.

The ride was quiet and it seemed like an eternity to Ally before Argus stopped the car at a bus station. When all three of them were out Argus drove away and Ally looked around.

"I'll buy our tickets" Ally said and walked away to the stand.

While she was gone the two boys waited on a bench for the bus.

Ally came back as Beau made eye contact with something across the street.

"Why are those old ladies staring at us?" he asked.

"What old-" Grover started but cut off when he looked over and saw three old ladies knitting a huge pair of socks.

Ally paled right along side Grover and the bus came.

"C'mon" Ally said and Grover scrambled up.

"Who are they?" Beau asked as he kept staring at them.

"They're the Fates" Ally said.

"And it's not good that they're appearing on our quest so lets get on the bus" Grover said as he and Ally got on the bus quickly. Beau stayed behind a little longer as the middle lady took out a pair of huge silver and gold scissors and snipped the yarn they were using to knit the socks.

Beau sucked in a breath and a chill went through him before he got on the bus.

He sat down next to Ally.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked but had a feeling he all ready knew.

"What happens when you see them snip the yarn?" Beau asked.

"You saw them snip the cord?!" Ally and Grover asked.

"Is that bad?" Beau asked.

"You only see them snip the cord if you're about to...um..." Grover didn't want to actually say it.

"Die" Beau figured out "if you're about to die. Great."

Hearing that put a damper on his mood and he wasn't really happy now.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"I'm fine" Beau nodded.

"Satyrs can read emotions" Grover looked at him.

"I said I'm fine!" Beau said, getting annoyed a little.

"We're just trying to help" Ally frowned.

"Well I'm really fine" Beau said.

"Okay" she said and looked out the window.

As they drove Grover fell asleep but Ally and Beau stayed awake.

Beau was still in a bad mood as they stayed up and Ally tried to get him to share why again.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked Beau.

"Yes I'm sure!" Beau snapped.

"Fine" Ally stood up "I don't know why you won't just tell us what's wrong so we can help."

With that she walked away to a different and sat down with her arms crossed.

Beau clenched his jaw and his eyes watered a little as he got flashbacks of a time a few years ago when he told someone his feelings.

After a little while of them sitting apart Beau decided to get up and apologize to Ally.

"Hey" he said, his voice was soft.

"Hi" Ally said as she looked out the window.

"I'm sorry I snapped" Beau scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine" she said and finally looked at him.

"I just don't like sharing my feelings" he said and looked down as he sat across from her.

"We just want to help" Ally frowned a little.

"I know but last time, a few years ago, I told another girl I was dating all of my feelings and she told everyone. Everyone laughed at me" Beau explained to her.

"I won't do that" Ally reached for his hand but he pulled it away "not all girls are the same. I would never do that to you."

Beau sniffed quietly and nodded but still kept to himself.

Ally didn't know what to do now but then the bus stopped at another station to pick up three more passengers.

Grover jumped awake when the doors closed the three passengers, thee old ladies holding leather handbags, sat down in two seats across from each other.

"Not good" Ally said and Beau looked up.

Grover scrambled over to the two demigods.

"All three of them?" he whimpered.

"This is NOT good" Ally said and got her dagger out as her shield expanded on it's own.

"All three what?" Beau asked.

"All three Furies" Ally said "Hades's torturers."

"We have to get past them" Grover whimpered again.

The bus drover through a dark tunnel and the whole bus went pitch black.

"I have to use the bathroom" and old lady said.

"Me too" the other two said in unison.

There was the sound of three people standing up and walking towards the three questers.

Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise and the bus came out of the tunnel as the three elderly woman turned into three Furies.

"Where is it?" they hissed at the demigods and satyr as they hovered over top of them, snapping their whips.

"We don't have it!" Ally said.

She took her dagger out and Beau drew his sword.

Ally took on one Fury with her dagger and Beau took on a second Fury.

Ally dove past her Fury to come up behind her and stabbed her in the back as Beau wrestled with his.

The first Fury dissolved into sand and the Fury pursuing Grover turned to Ally, seeing her as a bigger threat.

The group of monsters and demigods were causing a lot of commotion and the bus driver focused a little to much on the fight rather than the road and when he did look back at the road he had to swerve hard to avoid a collision.

The bus driver swerved so hard that a lot of the passengers flew into one side of the bus and all the added wait on the one side cause the bus to tip over on it's side.

Beau and his Fury were sent into the window and Beau put his hands in the broken glass to catch himself as the Fury also got stabbed with broken glass too and she dissolved.

Ally flew into the side not to long after she killed the last Fury. She hit her head but otherwise was fine.

The demigods, satyr and other passenger made it out of the bus and the three questers ducked into a nearby thicket of trees where they would have cover.

* * *

 **I know its short but im okay cutting it off here because im also about to eat dinner and i dont want to have this chapter still to write.**

 **Remember to favorite, comment, and give me feedback!**

 **+JustAFandomFangirl+**

 _"They're not just characters...they're my family"_


End file.
